Wrapped
by Remniscent Shadow
Summary: She has them all wrapped around her fingers..


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!. **_

_**Note: Yeah, I haven't updated any of my other stories in a while. Sorry about that. But anyways! Here is what was supposed to be a oneshot but actually had to be split because i think it got a little too long.. Anyways I'll post the rest of it up soon...If i remember. I suffer of severe lazy-ass-itis. =P**_

_**But Enjoy!  
><strong>_

_**Wrapped**_

The Hanyou had gone down first.

At the beginning his motives were hidden under the endless mantra of "She's just a shard detector" but as time went by he could not deny the pull she had on him. She had him entirely wrapped around her finger, but he didn't mind, he went down contentedly.

So in the darkness of the night as she wandered, her routine midnight ventures, he followed on silent feet.

-0o0o0o0

The Monk went down next.

At first his only intent was to obtain the jewels upon her neck, even long after he had been allowed admittance into the group that was to be his goal.

Or so he kept chanting to himself.

He too did not resist the pull she had on him. Soon he too wandered after her slim figure silhouetted against the moon, and smiled when he stumbled into an unexpected persona.

"Ah, so I'm not the only one who has been spellbound…"

He was responded with a half-glare and a small whispered "Keh..."

-0o0o0o0o0

Obviously, the wolf youkai was doomed too.

He too had first intended to steal the shikon fragments to avenge his brothers. But, oh alas, who couldn't fall for this heart sorceress? So he obviously couldn't resist in declaring his blooming devotion to her. Unfortunately, she never gave him a 'yes' but it wasn't a 'no' either, so he did not give up.

In the silent of the night a young woman danced in the light of the moon, her delicate movements spell binding her nightly observers.

"Ah, such a beauty…" whispered a purple clad figure whose cursed hand twitched in agreement.

"Of course she is, she is my woman after all"

A small thump was heard followed by an indignant "Keh, better keep your mangy paws off her wolf"

"Who are you to tell me what to do with my wo-"

"Gentlemen, please, she may hear us!" came the rushed whisper.

Immediately the clearing silenced.

For a few moments anyway.

"She's still my woman…"

"Keh, didn't I just warn ya' you dirty mangy stinkin' son of a –"

"Inuyasha, behave yourself or Lady Kagome will surely hear us!

Silence, then the cycle continued.

Oh, indeed she had them wrapped around her fingers.

-0o0o0o0

So really in the end it must come as no surprise that the Great Lord of the Western Lands would fall for her too.

In the beginning their meetings were only in battle encounters. Where despite her stupid impulses of jumping into battle at the worst possible moments, Sesshomaru could not help but notice that (stupidity aside), the girl had courage.

And maybe the girl wasn't all that stupid after all. In the few moments in which he traveled with his brothers companions, it came to his attention that the girl studied. A grand bunch of meaningless gibberish to him, at first, since later when the girl noticed him eyeing her, she decided to explain the mysteries within the pages.

Unfortunately, for Sesshomaru's ears, the girl could talk incessantly, almost as much as Rin, except that Kagome did not take hints.

She had the strange notion that if you spoke to her just one word it meant you wanted to engage in a full out conversation.

Funny though, after a while, Sesshomaru did not mind her voice as much. It was soft (when she wasn't angry) and almost lyrical. And one night, much to Sesshomaru's surprise he discovered that she indeed, did like silence almost as much as him. She was stargazing, the wind blowing slightly which rustled her hair. When she heard him nearby she turned to face him brandishing a breath-taking smile and invited him to join her.

Something he'd witnessed she did often with the Monk or Hanyou, but more often than not, by herself.

With a silent nod, he sat beside her. And he wasn't sure how much time passed, but the point came in which her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing slowed down. Point in which Sesshomaru decided there were more beautiful things to gaze at then the stars above.

Looking at her figure Sesshomaru was tempted to touch her skin, so he did. Surprising himself when he caught his hand slightly tracing the skin of her jaw and caressing her cheek.

Abruptly, his moment of gazing was interrupted when Inuyasha's footsteps entered the clearing.

Inuyasha cast a look around noticing his brother several yards away from Kagome gazing at the sky, _'good'_ he thought although somewhere in his mind he knew it wasn't true. With a muttering of "Stupid wench, sleepin' there like nothing" he carried Kagome back into the trees to camp, where he placed her tenderly into the confines of her sleeping bag.

Back in the clearing Sesshomaru wasn't sure whether to feel angry at himself, or…well he didn't know what else.

This woman-child was changing him.

He wasn't supposed to be this way towards her, with a growl he decided he would put it under lock and key and never visit this moment again, nobody else would know at least.

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, he'd been so immersed in Kagome he did not take notice of the now wide-eyed monk who had been hiding behind bushes not too far away from where they had been and hence witnessed the whole encounter.

Miroku could not help but smile, '_ah, she's getting' him wrapped too.'_ with a slight skip in his step Miroku walked back to camp and in response to Inuyasha's silent question, he smirked. "Yes, my friend, but who can blame him?" he said, "It is Kagome after all"

Message delivered, Miroku hurried back into the trees in hopes of still catching Sango bathing (after all just because he was wrapped around Kagome did not mean the spell could not be broken, Sango was his rescuer), and pretended not to hear Inuyasha's mutters of "Damn girl, gotta' go and be charmin' all them dangerous guys too".

o0o0o0o0o(-)o0o0o0o0o

And somehow, against all that he'd been witness so far, the woman was actually _graceful_. Disregarding any safety issues, concerning herself, the girl took to leaving in the middle of the night when she thought everyone was asleep. She ventured into the forest, walking for a good distance, though not too far away, and stood in the middle of clearings. Head lifted to the moon and arms stretched out with the wind blowing her hair. A beautiful breathtaking moment, she almost seemed a goddess. Then, she danced.

They were simple steps really, but she moved with such grace. Silver moon reflected of her skin making her look like a glowing porcelain figure. Her hair billowed in the small breezes that passed. But there was something odd, about the way she moved.

Her movements were not of those to whom one danced alone, _she was missing a partner_. Yes, he could see it now, her dance was not for herself, she bowed to an imaginary partner, she twirled one hand extended above her as if holding something, but no one was there.

As entranced as Sesshomaru was by her movements and the realization of her missing partner he soon became aware of the rest of his surroundings. Some else was here. _Several someone's. _ They kept their youki low which is why he hadn't detected them sooner, but now he set silent feet in search of the threat. They wouldn't hurt Kagome, not on his watch.

But the closer he got the more familiar they became and Sesshomaru froze. He did know them. Stepping around a tall tree surrounded by several bushes Sesshomaru barely managed to keep the look of surprise from his features.

Sitting among the bushes fighting over a bag of Kagomes' odd food supplies while simultaneously watching Kagome and arguing over who owned her were no other than Inuyasha, Kouga and the Monk.

The first to detect his presence was the monk, who flashed a knowing grin in his direction.

"Hmm, so you gave in, too, Sesshomaru-sama," at this the others turned around. "Can't really blame you…although I was surprised at first." Gesturing with his hand to a spot next to himself Miroku smiled as Sesshomaru approached them slowly and took his seat.

"Keh, bastard" muttered Inuyasha for lack of better response, shoving the chips at Kouga whose eyes were widened in his surprise.

Eyes narrowed. "Don't get near my wo-" a bonk to the head stopped Koga in mid rant, and Miroku sighed.

"Keh, you mangy wolf, I already said that she ain't your stupid woman, she'd never choose you rotten flea bag son of a-" another bonk to the head followed by Inuyasha's muters of "stupid monk" and "whose fucking side are you on" along with other strands of colorful vocabulary.

Sesshomaru, who had already zoned them out, concentrating solely on Kagome's movements was interrupted by Miroku's whisper, not that he needed to bother, the other two had already resumed their bickering to pay too much attention."She's waiting for someone you know."

Sesshomaru froze and golden eyes slanted towards the Monk in an attempt to decipher where he was leading with this.

"I myself, can't say I don't want her, but neither can I say that I am enough for her, and those two.." he sighs taking a look at the bickering males "well, Inuyasha, he loves her but I don't believe …not the way I think he-…Kagome gives him comfort and peace, something he hasn't had…it wouldn't be hard to mistake it for love."

He turns his gaze back to Sesshomaru "and Kouga-san...well I think he claims anything he deems worthy of him as his, but…and I'm not saying he doesn't care for her, how can you not…but he's not what she needs."

Sesshomaru remained speechless, and impassive, but Miroku knew he was thinking. He made no response however, and all too soon Kagome stopped in her steps her chest heaving slightly as she tried to catch her breath. With a final look at the moon Kagome made her way back to camp, and on cue Inuyasha and Kouga discarded their argument and set off in a sprint towards the clearing to resume their respective places before she did.

Miroku likewise stood, but before he left he muttered, "_We_, Lord Sesshomaru haven't the courage to join her, you know?" he sighed and violet eyes turned to face golden ones, "and even if we did…she's already made her choice..." with a parting smile Miroku ran to catch up to the others before Lady Kagome returned.

Sesshomaru spent the rest of the night contemplating the sky above as Miroku's words resonated in his ears _she's already made her choice._

Could it be?

0o0o0o

Over the next days he set his attentions on the girl more attentively, much to the wolf and Inuyasha's displeasure, the monk would only smile.

Every morning it came to his notice that Kagome greeted him first before the rest of the group, and when they walked she had now adopted to standing near his left side rather than being perched on Inuyasha and making inquiries of almost anything or walking silently when her questions bore no fruits.

At night, he was the last one she bid goodnight, and he heard the monk murmur something about "she saves the best for last", which was accompanied by a slight "oww" when a mysteriously well aimed acorn smacked him right down the center of his eyes from a tree where a familiar red garb peeked out.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge not to snort.

As for the wolf across the clearing, he kept glaring daggers in Sesshomaru's direction as he noted how much closer Kagome seemed to be sleeping near to him every day.

Additionally, Kagome seemed to develop a liking to _particular_ colors. With the arrival of winter, her short green skirt, and shirt became replaced by body snuggling sweaters and jeans. The sweaters varied from magenta, to blue, to white.

They matched nicely with his hakama.

Obviously, it became competition.

Over a period of days Koga had vanished of to the mountains of his kin only to return days later with a pair of skin boots, for Kagome to wear. Inuyasha fashioned a bow of bone with intricate designs out of his own tooth, courtesy of Totosai. The monk, of course, showered her with endless flattery and wilting flowers that made her laugh, although his cursed hand got out of hand once a time too many.

Sesshomaru, however, outdid them all.

He spoke her name.

The look in Kagome's eyes was enough to announce who had been the winner. Least to say Sesshomaru was ignored by both Inuyasha and Kouga for a couple of days, not that he minded. The Monk simply continued brandishing smirks, and Kagome of course was baffled at the boys' behavior.

-o0o00o

The group had separated.

Sango had gone with a rather insistent Miroku back to tend to her village before the winters snow storms covered the ground. Kouga had returned to his kin for the time being, needing to ensure that his clan was doing well with the supplies they'd gathered for the season.

Sesshomaru had left more than over a week ago. Something that everyone noticed had dampened Kagome's spirits. Now, she was left only with Inuyasha and Shippo, heading their way back to Kaede's village where everyone had agreed to regroup.

To say the least, Kagome's mood was not improved when Inuyasha vanished of into the night after catching a glimpse a certain someone's soul gatherers'.

Shippo, who to his greatest displeasure could not tease a full smile from Kagome, resigned his efforts in favor of sitting next to Kaede instead, with crayons and coloring books spread around the area.

Outside, the air was fresh with the moon casting a lovely glow on the darkened grass. The road to the well, she thought, was memorized so perfectly in her head that she was sure she could find it in her sleep. The grass felt cool against her cheek, and with the occasional breeze teasing her hair Kagome released a deep breath as she twirled yet another strand of grass. She'd performed her routinely dance as always, landing in the grass when its performance left her reminiscing.

She couldn't quite recall why she insisted in dancing it, only something from the vague points in her memories reminded her that it was part of some silly old legend that insisted that if someone could perform it perfectly the first time with you after just watching you dance, it meant they were your true match.

How silly, Kagome thought.

But she had a thing for silly things anyways.

Like thinking that she could have a normal life.

Like thinking that she could be loved by a half-demon.

Like thinking that maybe she still had a future in _her_ future.

Like thinking that maybe wandering around another century looking for some long lost pearl wasn't going to affect her much.

Like thinking that maybe her life, and fate or something out there would agree that'd it be nice to give her a break from everything.

Like thinking that maybe she wasn't afraid of trying to sort out her feelings for a certain other golden eyed demon….

Like thinking that maybe hoping for …..

Like thinking….

Like…

"Kagome…" it was muttered so quietly she was surprised she heard it, but the voice was unmistakable and her heart skipped a beat. The moon reflected on him so beautifully, from the glow of his hair to the way his skin seemed to radiate, all emphasized by the glow of his kimono.

The sound of his footsteps across the grass was what brought her back to reality, with a small squeak she changed into a sitting position trying to remove the earth and grass that clung to her hair.

Inclining her head in a sign of respect she spoke "Sesshomaru-sama", looking up to him she saw the slight nod of his head in return. Kagome watched startled, when Sesshomaru decided to sit next to her side golden eyes traveling across her features. A gasp of surprised slipped past her lips as one clawed hand grasped one strand of her hair and tucked it neatly behind her ear. His hand however, did not seem in any rush to move from the close proximity of her face, and Kagome hoped that Sesshomaru would not be paying attention to the erratic beat of her heart.

Golden eyes narrowed in thought and Kagome resisted the urge to ask what he was thinking when his hand disentangled itself from her hair and cupped her chin instead, pulling her even closer in proximity.

And suddenly Kagome just couldn't stop herself, with trembling fingers she lifted her hand to Sesshomaru's face, eliciting another gasp when he responded by leaning into it.

Somehow that was all Sesshomaru needed, with a small tug Kagome tumbled into his chest Sesshomaru arm gripping her waist as he dragged her to lean further against him. His hand caressing the curve of her back and rubbing circles with his thumb as her shirt rose a little higher in their movement.

As for Kagome, her mind had gone completely blank in a surge of confusing emotions that seemed to drown her by the second as Sesshomaru began nuzzling her neck and pushing her back gently into the ground.

Kagome's little gasps of pleasure only encouraged him further as he straddled her hips. Small kisses were left in a trial from Kagomes' neck down into the proximity of her breast, the V-neck shirt she was wearing gave Sesshomaru a satisfying view of the curves of her mounds. Kagome's breaths came out in small pants, the beginning of a nice symphony to Sesshomaru's ears.

Never one to be afraid of being bold, Sesshomaru leaned back close to Kagomes' face and tenderly pecked at her lips. Kagome was lost beyond feeling. Going in for a deeper kiss Sesshomaru thrust his hips against her this time, earning a groan of pleasure from the woman below him.

However, suddenly Kagome's eyes flew open and with a great effort managed to concentrate in reaching for Sesshomaru's hand which was in the mist of exploring under her shirt, small trails of kisses being left along her abdomen. "Sto – o-op…" she managed to gasp.

Sesshomaru stopped his ministrations, lifting his gaze to stare at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry, I can't…I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru's displeasure was visible on his features. "Is it not satisfying?" He inquired throwing a disgruntled look at his empty sleeve. Kagome following his gaze gave a loud exclamation "No, don't think it's because of that!"

"Is there something else you wish?" he inquired, a slender brow raised in question.

"I...I don't know what I wish for Sesshomaru-sama..." she muttered, her eyes betraying all the swirling confusion within. With a small sigh she whispered, "I'm sorry...". A small kiss was placed om his lips before she stood, dusted herself and walked away.

Sesshomaru was left wanting.

That was not acceptable.


End file.
